Contraint de jouer, ou presque!
by Meye
Summary: AU. Lorsqu'un certain hybride prénommé Klaus commence à s'ennuyer à mort avec sa nouvelle armée de bébés hybrides , il kidnappe les seules personnes qui peuvent le divertir et les oblige à jouer avec lui. Série de oneshots interconnectés
1. Prologue

_**Avertissement: **Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations de la série Vampire Diaries créée par L.J. Smith et développé par Kevin Williamson/CW Network. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu et aucun droit d'auteur ne sera réclamé. _

_**Beta reader:** Aucun. Donc, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! :) Ou s'il manque des mots à certains endroits, ça aussi c'est fort possible! _

_*******Avertissements ****: **Chaque chapitre sera un jeu différent jouer pas la bande, mais le focus sera uniquement sur Bonnie dans chacun d'entre eux. Il y aura des scènes Bamon, Klonnie, D/B/K, Stefonnie et Balaric (ou Alonnie, lol appelez Bonnie/Alaric comme vous le voudrez bien hé hé hé), mais le couple de la fin sera majoritairement Bamon. Donc ne lisez pas si les autres couples vous dérangent! De plus, cette fic est EXTRÈMEMENT SEXY!_

_**À propos de l'histoire :** AU. Damon n'a jamais été mordu par Tyler, mais le rituel est arrivé. Stefan est encore lui-même et en couple avec Elena. Klaus a découvert très tôt qu'Elena était en vie et qu'elle était la clé pour créer des hybrides, Mikael est toujours scellé dans le tombeau et Tyler n'a pas été changé en un hybride. Rebekka n'a pas été poignardée par Elena et ne sait pas encore que Klaus est l'assassin de leur mère. Klaus a ramener la mémoire de Stefan de leur temps ensemble dans les années 1920, mais rien de plus. Bonnie n'a jamais été en couple avec Jeremy et il n'a jamais été abattu par Liz._

_**** Lisez les avertissements svp LOL ****_

_**A/N:** J'ai écrit la fic VOA après avoir écrit Sacrifices (la suite de Centaure) et 7 jours. À ce moment-là, j'avais besoin d'une pause de tous mes fics sérieux. Donc j'ai écrit ceci; une fic simple, quasiment PWP et qui m'a fait mourir de rire à écrire. D'ailleurs que c'est l'une de mes fics les plus populaires chez mes lecteurs anglophones. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em>'<em><strong>Contraint de jouer, ou presque!' est la traduction française de 'Forced to play, almost!' (VOA) que j'ai commencé à publier le 15 décembre 2011<strong>__

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

_[Ordre donné avec le pouvoir de compulsion]_

Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé il y a quelques jours où elle aurait été en ce moment, la dernière place que Bonnie aurait pensée était d'être coincée (parce que c'est le terme exact quand on ne peut pas sortir de quelque part) dans une fête privée organisée par nul autre que le nouveau méchant de l'heure, Klaus. Quoique, elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment ...

Elle s'était réveillée il y a environ une heure, ligotée à une chaise. Elle avait paniqué jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qu'elle connaissait lui dise que c'était inutile de se débattre. Elle avait regardé autour d'elle et avait vu qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce pétrin. Damon avait été celui à lui parler, mais la plupart de ses amis étaient là avec eux : Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler et Alaric. Elle avait été surprise de voir Katherine présente.

"Aw! Enfin, ma belle est réveillée! "Avait dit l'hybride en entrant dans le salon où tout le monde était, Rebekka à ses côtés. "Cette fête sera incroyable!"

"Pourquoi sommes-nous encore en vie?" Avait demandé Katherine.

"Parce que nous allons faire la fête!" S'était écrié la femelle Originel.

"Tu dis?" Avait dit Bonnie.

"Voyez-vous, je m'ennuyais à jouer avec mes hybrides, et Rebekka aussi. Nous avons donc pensé aux seules personnes que nous connaissions qui pouvait nous divertir et le sort est tombé sur la joyeuse bande de Mystic Fall. Nous vous avons gardés ici, en attendant que la verveine quitte votre système, pour me faciliter la tâche et j'ai dû temporairement supprimer les pouvoirs de Bonnie pour qu'elle n'essaye pas quelque chose contre nous. "

"Vous plaisantez oui?" avait répondu Tyler. "Où est Jeremy?"

"Trop jeune pour jouer et je n'aimais pas ce type Matt!" avait répondu Rebekka. "Donc, vous êtes prêts tout le monde!"

"Non!" avaient-ils tous dit en même temps.

"Comme si ça nous importait!" Avait dit Rebekka en riant.

Klaus s'était rendu à chacun d'eux et avait utilisé la compulsion pour les forcer à le regarder tous en même temps. Il s'était reculé avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_[Vous vous arrêterez de vous soucier de qui Rebekka et moi, sommes. Oubliez vos inhibitions et ne cacher rien, parce que nous allons avoir la meilleure fête que vous n'aurez jamais eue dans votre vie. Montez à l'étage quand j'aurai fini, il y a une chambre pour chacun de vous avec votre nom sur la porte. Vous avez une heure pour vous préparer. Vous pouvez tous y aller!]_ Dit-il en utilisant sa compulsion. "Oh, et avant que j'oublie, personne ne peut sortir de la maison, je me suis procuré une sorcière qui a utilisé sa magie pour moi!

Bonnie avait été surprise de trouver quelques trucs lui appartenant dans la chambre lorsqu'elle était entrée. Elle avait pris une douche avant de s'habiller.

…

Elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre le groupe au salon, et une fois de plus, elle était la dernière à se présenter.

Tout le monde était déjà assis en un cercle sur le plancher avec une bouteille de tequila en face d'eux. Elle prit la seule place libre, qui était entre Klaus et Damon.

"Personne ne voulait s'asseoir ici!" Bonnie demanda, voyant que tout le monde était assis à côté de quelqu'un du sexe opposé.

"Je ne suis pas à l'aise assise entre ces deux-là!" Répondit Caroline.

Tous les autres haussèrent les épaules.

"Moi, ça me convient parfaitement !" s'exclama Bonnie. "Je suis assise entre les mecs les plus craquant de la place!" elle avait les yeux écarquillés avant même que les mots ne soient totalement sortis de sa bouche. Mais tout à coup, ce fut comme si quelque chose l'avait quitté; elle ne se souciait plus de rien, elle pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle avait envie.

Klaus sourit, ceci allait être très amusant.

Damon la regarda. "Je ne savais pas que tu pensais ça de moi petite sorcière!" lui dit-il en souriant sensuellement. "Alors, à quoi jouons-nous ?"

" Je n'ai jamais!" Répondit Rebekka en riant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Donc si vous pensez que le premier jeu sera 'Je n'ai jamais' et bien, vous avez raison. Tout au long de la fic; à la fin de chaque chapitre, vous aurez le nom du prochain jeu que la bande jouera dans le chapitre suivant. _Et si vous avez envie de lire la suite, lisez ce qui suit pour savoir comment! LOL ~Meye__

**À LIRE : **_Vous retrouverez ceci dans toutes mes histoires… MDR Donc je vous explique; j'ai l'intention de traduire toutes mes histoires de TVD en français, mais je veux vous laisser le choix de choisir quelle histoire je traduirai en premier et celles qui suivront après. Donc si vous voulez lire la suite de 'Contraint de jouer, ou presque!', allez voter dans le sondage en haut de ma page profil. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit (donc qui ne peuvent pas voter) laissez-moi un review avec votre vote et je le placerai pour vous. Aussi, pour ceux qui lisent Centaure, les suites n'auront pas priorité sur mes autres histoires, donc si vous voulez les lire, votez pour celles-ci dans le sondage! Je vais poster 5 nouvelles fics en incluant celle-ci. (Fic 2 de 5)_


	2. Jamais je n'ai jamais

**Avertissement:**Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations de la série _Vampire Diaries_ créée par _L.J. Smith_ et développé par _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. Elle a aussi été inspirée par la série Québécoise _La Grande Ourse_ créée par _Frédéric Ouellet_. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu et aucun droit d'auteur ne sera réclamé.

**Beta reader:** Aucun. Donc, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! :) Ou s'il manque des mots à certains endroits, ça aussi c'est fort possible!

**Attention:** Bonnie/multiple jumelages, si vous ne pouvez pas supporter ça et ce qui est sexy, NE LISEZ PAS! :) (description complète dans le premier chapitre)

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Alors, salut tout le monde, vous allez ENFIN (au bonheur de plusieurs) lire une de mes histoires qui fut et est encore très populaire dans le fandom anglophone et j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant! Amusez-vous bien, et je vous le dis, cette histoire est VRAIMENT TRÈS sexy! XD Âme semsible d'abstenir! Ha! Ha! Ha!_

_**Remerciements :**__ Jenny84, Mimi, Loubna, Prisca, Lilou200, Nina, Taraliel (story alert), Lexie_

_**Jenny84 :**__ Eh! Bien tu verras finalement ta patience récompensée! Tu as été et es toujours une super lectrice et 'reviewer' donc j'espère que de voir ton histoire préférée en français te fera plaisir! Bisous_

_**Mimi :**__ Merci beaucoup! Voici la suite! :)_

_**Loubna :**__ ha ha ha Pas besoin de 5 votes, c'est cette histoire qui a gagné haut la main! :D Donc, tu n'auras plus besoin de te casser la tête! ;)_

_**Prisca : **__Disons que tout le monde va tomber sur tout le monde! Ha ha ha_

_**Lilou200 :**__ Merci beaucoup du compliment pour l'histoire et pour moi! C'est super gentil!_

_**Nina : **__Je présume que c'était ta façon de me dire que tu votais pour cette histoire? o.O_

_**Lexie :**__ Eh! Bien, la voici en français! BONNE LECTURE! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Voici comment la bande est assise :<strong>

_Bonnie  
>Klaus … … … Damon<br>Rebekka … … … … … … … … Elena  
>Tyler … … … … … … … … Stefan<br>Caroline … … …Katherine  
>Alaric<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jamais je n'ai jamais<span>**

_Le jeu verbal commence avec chaque joueur s'assoyant dans un cercle. Puis, le premier joueur dit une simple déclaration en commençant par "Jamais je n'ai jamais". Toute personne qui a fait ce que le premier joueur n'a pas fait doit boire. Le jeu continue ainsi, faisant le tour du cercle, chaque personne faisant une déclaration._

"Je commence!" s'écrièrent Caroline et Rebekka en même temps. Elles se regardèrent d'un air meurtrier.  
>"Pas de bataille mesdames!" déclara Klaus calmement. "Je vais commencer, ensuite, nous continuerons dans le sens horaire." il termina avec un petit sourire. "Oh! Avant que j'oublie, l'alcool a été magiquement renforcer pour affecter les vampires, tout autant que les mortels ".<p>

"Mais, tu es un hybride!" Gémit Rebekka.

"Ton point? Commençons! Donc, voyons voir, jamais je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme. "dit Klaus, tout en regardant Bonnie.

Rebekka, Caroline, Katherine et Elena burent, laissant une pauvre Bonnie rouge vif en regardant la bouteille qu'elle n'avait pas touché en face d'elle. La Sorcière senti tous les regards sur elle et n'apprécia pas l'attention du tout.

"Jamais je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille ..." murmura-t-elle.

Tout le monde, sauf Alaric et Elena l'entendirent. Caroline se sentait mal pour son amie alors elle répéta à haute voix. Au final, Caroline, Rebekka, Elena et Bonnie ne touchèrent pas leur boisson . Elena regarda Katherine avec soupçon.

"Parfois on doit faire certaines choses pour obtenir ce que l'on veut!" dit Katherine haussant les épaules. "Au moins, j'ai eu du bon temps!"

"À mon tour!" dit Damon. "Mmm ... pendant qu'on y est , jamais je n'ai jamais embrassé une fille." Il prit une gorgée.

"Damon, c'est tricher ..." rétorqua Stefan.

"Meh! Je m'en fous! "Répondit-il en riant.

Klaus tourna la tête vers Bonnie pour cacher son rires silencieux. La femme Originel, Caroline et Elena ne burent pas. Damon tourna ses yeux écarquillés vers Bonnie qui venait de déposer sa bouteille.

"Ça te dérange de partager cette histoire?" demanda le frère aîné Salvatore.

"Défi stupide lors d'une fête!" Répondit Bonnie. "Au moins, j'ai eu du bon temps!" finit-elle en imitant Katherine, ce qui fit rire la femme Petrova.

Le jeu continua ainsi pendant quelques tours de plus, en cours de route; ils apprirent que Alaric avait déjà embrassé un homme lors d'une fête de Confrérie d'étudiants. Klaus commençait à s'ennuyer et il n'aimait pas ça, il était temps de pousser le jeu à un niveau supérieur.

"Jamais je n'ai jamais ..." commença l'hybride un sourire narquois aux lèvres. "Ai-je trouvé l'un des Originels dans cette salle assez attrayante pour coucher avec lui ou elle."

Rebekka (évidemment) ne but pas, tout comme Damon et Elena. Ils préférèrent garder leurs commentaires pour eux-mêmes à ce sujet.

"Bien, si nous jouons comme ça ..." dit Bonnie quelque peu éméchée. "Jamais je n'ai jamais voulu faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec une sorcière dans cette salle."

"Subtil Bonnie!" répondit Katherine en riant, mais elle ne but pas malgré tout .

Toutes les filles ne burent pas, par contre, touts les gars, si . Elena avait l'air en état de choc par rapport à Stefan, il répondit simplement que Bonnie était attirante quand elle jouait les bonnes cartes. Klaus rit de sa réponse; les forcer de perdre leurs inhibitions était la meilleure chose à faire. Il allait les espionner lorsqu'ils regagneraient un semblant de cerveau, le fruit de cette fête serait hilarant.

"Bekka ma chère, pourquoi ne pas nous mettre de la musique tandis que je vais chercher l'alcool pour nos invités!"Demanda Klaus. Il se leva et tendit la main à Bonnie. "Tu ne veux pas m'aider à ma belle?"

La sorcière pouvait à peine se retenir de rougir , mais elle l'accompagna malgré tout.

'_I don't care what they say it's our life, life, life. We can dance if we want make it feel alright. Temperature is rising I feel the fire. Tonight it's just me and you…'_

Bonnie suivi Klaus à l'arrière de la maison dans une pièce où des centaines de bouteilles de tequila traînaient. Dès qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, l'hybride la poussa contre un mur, tenant ses mains dans les siennes au-dessus de sa tête. La sorcière se sentait hypnotise alors qu'il se rapprochait.

"Je ..."elle commença.

"Chut!" coupa-t-il en avant de la réduire au silence avec ses lèvres.

Elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ceci n'était pas normal, mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter, c'était trop bon. Ils s'embrassèrent avec ferveur jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Klaus utilisa ce bref moment pour montrer à la petite sorcière le talent qu'il avait avec sa langue. Il devait trouver plus de raisons d'être seul avec la belle Bonnie. Quand il recula, Bonnie était à bout de souffle et avait un sourire loufoque sur le visage.

Ils saisirent suffisamment de bouteilles pour tout le monde et retournèrent vers le groupe qui dansaient en les attendant .

Dès qu'ils virent Klaus et Bonnie avec plus d'alcool ils les acclamèrent avant de se rasseoir à leur place.  
>"C'est à mon tour!" dit Damon. "Jamais je n'ai jamais embrassé Bonnie ... enfin, pas encore." il finit avec un sourire en coin.<p>

Tyler but et Klaus aussi avec un sourire énorme sur le visage.

"BONNIE!" s'écrièrent ses deux meilleures amies.

"Quoi? J'ai dit qu'il était attirant non? "Répondit Bonnie en rougissant.

"Puis-je espérer un baiser d'ici la fin de la nuit alors?" rétorqua Damon. "Tu as bien dit que moi aussi j'étais très attirant."

"Si tu es un bon garçon ... peut-être!" Répondit Bonnie.

"Que tu caches d'autre Bonnie?" demanda Elena manifestement ivre. "Oh! J'ai l'idée parfaite, jamais je n'ai jamais voulu embrasser Damon Salvatore! "Dit-elle victorieusement.

"Tu es censé dire quelque chose qui n'est pas supposé te faire boire!" dit Katherine en roulant des yeux. "N'essaye pas de jouer les maligne en imitant Damon."

Aucun des gars ne but, mais toutes les filles sauf Rebekka burent.

"Oups!" Répondit Elena avant de rire, pointant Bonnie qui était une fois de plus rouge.

"Frèro!" Gémit Bekka. "Je veux jouer un autre jeu!"

"Bien, nous allons jouer un tour ou deux de _Deux minutes de tentation_ !"

Tout le monde acclama!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN :** TADAM! Je vous ai tellement négligée depuis quelques temps et puisque j'ai un blanc pour écrire le dernier chapitre de mon histoire en anglais, et bien je continue à traduire mes histoire pendant ce temps! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le nouveau chapitre! Laissez-moi un commentaire si ça vous chante, parce que un commentaire dit tant de chose que simple 'J'aime' ne dit pas! Hé! Hé! Hé! Il me fera plaisir de vous répondre! xoxo~ Meye (On se voit dans le prochain chapitre)_


End file.
